


Next Step, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Episode: s02e15 Ellie, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Father/Daughter issues aren't the only unresolved issues in Eleanor Bartlet's life





	Next Step, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Sotry contains sexual content.  


* * *

The Next Step

 

Eleanor Bartlet replaced the telephone receiver to its cradle. The phone call hadn’t taken her by surprise as she’d been expecting it would. She was however disappointed, since she’d clung to the hope that he would have at least had the decency to call her himself, he hadn’t. Instead, Charlie Young had made the call, ordered to do so she was sure.

 

She wiped away the stray tear that was running down her cheek and stood. She quickly stepped out of her room to encounter the secret serviceman coming out of his own room situated across the hall from hers. She gave Don Markel a small smile. “I need to go to the White House,” she informed him and was met with a curt nod of his head.

 

While Agent Markel started the plans for her departure into motion, Ellie, as her friends and family referred to her, slipped back into her room and prepared herself for the journey to her father’s office.

 

She’d been alone in her room watching an old Humphrey Bogart and Peter Lorre movie. She’d been in her pajama’s lying in bed eating popcorn when Charlie had called. She knew it was a rather sad state of affairs for a twenty-four year old to be doing on any night of the week, but she’d given up on any type of romance since her father had taken the oath of office two years earlier. Oh, there’d been offers but she didn’t take the bait. She didn’t like not knowing whether a gentleman friend was interested in her, Ellie Bartlet, or Ellie Bartlet first daughter. She knew a couple of the fraternities on campus had an on going scavenger hunt, sleeping with her was apparently an item on their lists. She didn’t know what the “winner” would win, or worse yet, what kind of proof he needed.

 

She had friends, most of them were out tonight at one of the local pubs, Casey’s, having a good time, they’d invited her to come along, but she’d balked. Not really feeling like partying on this particular night. She knew her father was going to be furious with her and wasn’t in the mood to let go and have a good time. She figured she may as well stay home and wait for the summons she knew was coming her way.

 

She quickly dressed and applied a small amount of make up to her pale face. The butterflies in her stomach were making her feel queasy. The worst thing in the world she could think of doing was having to face her father while he was irate, and she knew he would be. She threw on her coat and grabbed her purse walking out into the corridor closing and locking her door behind her.

 

Don had remained quiet during the forty-five minute drive to the White House. She figured he must know how she was feeling. Nobody liked having to explain themselves to their parents, but when one of them was the President, well, Don must have sensed how nervous she was because Don would normally engage her in a bit of small talk during the early moments of her departure. Tonight, however, he remained silent.

 

~WW~

 

“Hi.”

 

Ellie looked up to see her younger sister walking into her bedroom the following morning.

 

“Hi.” She replied.

 

“I hear you’re here for the weekend.” Zoey asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wanna do something?”

 

“Sure, like what?” Ellie asked eyeing her very cheery younger sister.

 

“I don’t know, we usually have fun shopping.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The two made their way into the family kitchen in the White House residence. The smell of bacon permeated the air. Jed stood in front of the stove keeping a watchful eye over the bacon and eggs in separate frying pans. “Good morning!” he sang when he heard his daughters enter the room.

 

“Hi.” Zoey stepped up and kissed her father on the cheek as he leaned down anticipating his youngest daughter’s affections.

 

He watched Ellie as she made herself a coffee, “Sleep okay?” he asked her.

 

“Yes.” She replied taking a sip from her mug, “Do you know if Josh Lyman is in his office today?” 

 

“There’s a good chance he will be at some point. Usually if he comes in on Saturday it’s in the morning. Why?”

 

“I just wanted to talk to him.” She shrugged.

 

~WW~

 

Ellie walked through the halls of the west wing smiling politely to those who greeted her. She didn’t know most of them. That was one of the things she disliked about her father’s position in politics, everybody always knew who she was. It made her uncomfortable. She knew her sisters didn’t seem bothered by it, although both of them, Zoey especially, detested having secret service detail. She however didn’t mind, she found it reassuring to have someone looking out for her.

 

In many ways she envied her sisters. Liz was the oldest and while not liking the lack of privacy so much managed to come to terms with it. Zoey, while not liking the confines of being the President’s child brought, seemed able to go with the flow better than even Liz or herself.

 

She was about to turn a corner leading to the Deputy Chief of Staff’s office when she heard Toby Ziegler saying Josh’s name. She stopped, trying to decide whether to interrupt or not when she felt a hand placed on her back, between her shoulder blades. She turned to see one of her father’s speechwriters, Sam Seaborn, looking down at her.

 

“Hi, Ellie.” He smiled warmly at her.

 

“Oh hi, Sam.”

 

“What brings you down here?” he inquired.

 

“I was hoping to speak to Josh. But if he’s busy…”

 

“No, no, I’ll get him.” Sam replied just before walking into Toby’s office.

 

Only a few seconds passed before Josh walked out. “Hey, Ellie, what can I do for you?”

 

“Nothing, I was just hoping to talk…”

 

“Kay, let’s go to my office.” Josh replied starting down the hallway. When they reached his office he reached into his refrigerator grabbing a water bottle. “You want a water?”

 

“No thanks.”

 

“Beer?” he looked back into his fridge.

 

“No, I’m fine thanks.” She smiled while taking a seat and watching him take his seat behind the desk.

 

“Hope I wasn’t interrupting anything?” She confessed.

 

“Na, I just wanted Toby’s opinion on a briefing before I give it to Leo.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes. Now what’s up?”

 

“I wanted to apologize…” she was unable to finish her sentence.

 

Raising his eyebrows, Josh asked, “For what?”

 

“My comments regarding the Surgeon General and my father.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“No, it’s not. I knew exactly what I was doing when I made the comment. I just didn’t stop to think that anything I say causes commotion and more work for you and the rest of the staff. That wasn’t my intent and I’m sorry for that.”

 

“It’s all right, Ellie, honestly, it’s part of our job to spin things.”

 

“Still, I apologize, I didn’t know that Leo was out of town with my dad at the time, so I didn’t realize that left you to figure all this out. At least Leo’s in a position to speak to me about things, as a family friend.” She smiled weakly.

 

“Again, it wasn’t a problem, at least not a large one,” Josh smiled. “But, in the future if you want to run any statements by CJ before feeding them to the press, it would be appreciated.”

 

“Like I said, I didn’t think. I was trying to back my father into a corner and forgot it also backed you and everyone else into the corner with him. That wasn’t fair.”

 

“No sweat. It’s over. All’s forgotten.”

 

“What about forgiven?”

 

“Nothing to forgive.” He smiled just as a knock sounded on the doorframe of his open doorway.

 

“Hey, Zoey.” Josh stood and walked up to her, giving the youngest Bartlet sibling a hug.

 

“Hi, Josh. You done with my sister yet?”

 

“She’s all yours.” He replied.

 

Ellie rose to her feet, “Well, I guess we can get going then.” She glared at Zoey.

 

“Yeah. Looks like we’ll be able to do lunch as well.” Zoey smirked at her sister. “You wanna come, Josh?” She asked.

 

Josh looked between the two sisters, “Um, I think I’ll pass thanks, but you two have fun.” He replied before slipping out of the room and walking down the hallway back towards Toby’s office.

 

“Nice swagger, Lyman!” Zoey hollered after him.

 

“Zoey!” Ellie said.

 

“What? He knows I’m teasing.” The younger sister replied.

 

~WW~

 

After shopping for a couple of hours, the sisters were being seated at a table in a local Georgetown restaurant. Placing their orders they continued to carry on as only siblings could. Banter had never come easy for Ellie, but she’d always felt at ease with her younger sister. Zoey had a way with people that Ellie wished she had. The younger sisters always seemed to make friends quickly and effortlessly. 

 

“So, how’s it going with you and Charlie?” 

 

“Alright. Are you seeing anyone these days?” Zoey asked.

 

“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

Ellie shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know, I guess I’m not interested in anyone.”

 

“Do you date?” Zoey inquired.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But there’s no one special?” Zoey pressed just as the waitress arrived with their salads.

 

They thanked the young woman and each poured the dressing over their greens. “Hmm, this is good.” Zoey moaned.

 

“Very.” Ellie agreed.

 

“So, why not?” Zoey returned to their previous conversation.

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why aren’t you interested in anyone?”

 

The middle Bartlet sister sighed and placed her fork on the table. None of her friends understood her dilemma; not that she really expected them to, she wouldn’t if the tables were reversed. Zoey, she knew, would understand, so she decided to confide in her. She picked up the napkin from her lap and wiped it across her mouth.

 

“Zoey, can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Before you and Charlie started dating, how did you know whether or not guys were interested in you for you, or for you the President’s daughter?”

 

Zoey looked at her sister and saw the pain in her eyes. She knew exactly what her sister was going through. Being Jed Bartlet’s daughter certainly had it’s draw backs, dating being one of them. “Honestly, Ell, I never did, not until I’d been on a few dates with them. It’s not easy, is it?”

 

“No, it’s not.” Ellie smiled weakly.

 

“Do you ever wish we were a normal family?” Zoey asked.

 

“You’re kidding me, right? Surely you must know the answer to that.” Ellie replied.

 

“Yeah, I guess I do. I do too, you know. I know I seem to handle it all easy enough, but there are times…” Zoey sighed. “Do you have any idea how I felt when Dad told me they were getting death threats against Charlie because he was dating me? I won’t even get into Rosslyn.” She huffed, turning away.

 

“Yeah, I guess that would be tough.” Ellie hadn’t really thought about her sister’s role in Rosslyn. She’d never forget the way her stomach felt as if it had dropped to the bottom of her feet when Don had told her the news about her father having been shot. One of the most embarrassing moments in her life would probably remain the moment she vomited in the back of her chauffeur driven sedan, although Zoey had confessed to her later that she’d done exactly the same thing. Those moments had been the scariest of her life. She had no idea how badly her father had been hurt. At the time she hadn’t even known Zoey had been with him, so she hadn’t thought about her younger sister at all. Later that evening when she’d heard the news that Josh had been shot and was in critical condition she’d cried herself to sleep. How could something like this have happened she’d wondered? 

 

Just then a couple of young teenage girls approached their table. “Oh my gosh! Are you guys, you know, the President’s daughters?” The shorter of the two squealed.

 

“Ma’am, we’re going to have to ask you to step back a bit.” Don moved in and said to the girls.

 

Realizing the mistake she’d made the teen did as she was told. “Sorry.” She said to the two women eating.

 

“It’s okay.” Zoey smiled at her, “They don’t like people getting too close.” Zoey nodded her head at Don and her own secret service agent, Gina.

 

“Sure. I understand. Nice seeing you.”

 

“You, too.” Zoey smile again.

 

When the kids and the agents had retreated, Ellie looked at her sister. “How do you do that?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Stay so calm. Don’t you find it bizarre that a total stranger knows who you are, wants to talk to you, and can’t because you have a body guard?”

 

Zoey laughed, “Of course it’s bizarre, but Ellie, it’s not going to change. You have to find peace with it.”

 

“I don’t think I can.”

 

“Anyway, back to your question. Even with Charlie it wasn’t easy. He has so much respect for dad that it sometimes got in the way.”

 

“Really, how so?” Ellie asked.

 

“In the beginning, when we first started dating, he wouldn’t touch me. I could tell he wanted to, but he wouldn’t. As I got to know him better, I realized it wasn’t me and it wasn’t him exactly, it was the respect he held for dad that was holding him back. It was driving me crazy. I finally had to take things into my own hands, if you know what I mean.” Zoey smiled.

 

“Yeah.” The elder sister nodded her head up and down with a knowing smirk.

 

The sisters ate the rest of their meal without incident and headed back to the White   
House residence.

 

Monday morning the president, the first lady, and their two youngest daughters shared a breakfast prepared by the resident kitchen staff. Jed, although not happy with the recent events involving his middle daughter, was happy to have some issues between he and Ellie cleared up. He knew she shied away from the spotlight and he had come to grips with her often absences during campaigning and other White House duties, but he had had no idea her thoughts and feelings on the matter ran as deep as they did. Or that she actually had father/daughter issues. He felt like she had reached down his throat and ripped out his stomach when she’d yelled at him that he’d need to ask Zoey or Liz what to do if he wanted to be happy. So needless to say he was pleased when Ellie agreed to return the following weekend in order to spend some family time with he and Abby once again.

 

~WW~

 

The following Friday afternoon Ellie finished classes at four o’clock and was back in her dorm room within forty minutes, even including a stop at the library to sign out a book she needed in order to study for an upcoming test. She quickly packed everything she thought she might need and by five-thirty was in a black sedan being driven to the White House, her secret service agents in tow. By the time she arrived in Washington she was famished so quickly put her things away in the bedroom assigned to her on visits and proceeded to the kitchen. There she found Zoey standing in front of the stove armed with a pair of tongs.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi, you hungry?” Zoey asked.

 

“Starving.”

 

“I’m making a BLT, want one?”

 

“Yes.” Ellie replied reaching for the loaf of bread sitting on the counter and popped two more slices into the toaster, before slicing another tomato.

 

“I just got off the phone with Charlie. He’s in the mess with some of the staff, you wanna come down with me once we’ve eaten?”

 

“I don’t know…” Ellie looked uncomfortable.

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Zoey begged.

 

“Zoey, I don’t know those people like you do.”

 

“So.”

 

“So, I’ll feel out of place.”

 

“No you won’t. They’re nice people, they won’t make you uncomfortable or anything.”

 

“Maybe they’re working, we shouldn’t…”

 

“Ellie, they’re in the mess at seven on a Friday night. They’re just hanging out having a bite to eat. Come on.” Zoey whined.

 

“Oh all right.”

 

The two sat at the table once they’d assembled their sandwiches, each with a ginger ale as well. “How’s school?” Ellie asked her younger sister.

 

“Great, you?”

 

“Good. I can’t wait for it to be over though.”

 

“Hmm, I suppose I’ll feel that way after years of papers and exams.”

 

“If you’re doing it right.” Ellie laughed. “So, did Charlie say who he was with?”

 

“No, but I think I could here CJ and Sam in the back ground.”

 

“Oh.” Ellie replied unable to hide a bit of the disappointment from her voice.

 

“You know, just because I didn’t hear Josh, doesn’t mean he won’t be there.” Zoey returned her sister’s smile.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I would have figured you were over him by now, but I didn’t miss that look you gave me the other day in his office.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ellie defended.

 

“Oh please, if looks could make people disappear, I’d have vanished without a trace.”

 

“Zoey!”

 

“Admit it, you still have the hots for Josh Lyman.”

 

“Zoey!” Ellie hissed.

 

“You do, don’t you!”

 

“He’s an attractive man.” The older sister admitted.

 

“Attractive… Ellie you think he’s hot and you get all hot and bothered yourself whenever you’re anywhere near him I bet.” Zoey smiled.

 

“Zoey, mind your own business.” Was all Ellie could come up with.

 

“Wow, I thought you’d be over him by now.” Zoey repeated.

 

Ellie didn’t respond to the latest comment by her sister. Obviously Zoey had no idea how deeply her so called crush, as their older sister Liz had referred to it, ran.

 

Finishing their late supper the two Bartlets set about tidying the kitchen before making their way from the residence to the west wing. The closer they got to the mess the tighter the knot in Ellie’s stomach became. She always felt wound up when she found herself in the presence of her father’s Deputy Chief of Staff, though oddly enough it always seemed worse depending on how many other people were around with a greater number making it worse.

 

The girls walked into the darkened room and were immediately greeted with a warm welcome from CJ Gregg, the White House Press Secretary. “Hi Zoey, Ellie.” CJ smiled. “Guys, grab the girls some chairs.” CJ turned to her friends already seated around the table.

 

Charlie and Sam did the task and soon Zoey was seated next to Charlie and Ellie next to Sam, across from Josh she noticed. Greetings were quickly exchanged and the group returned to their previous chatter.

 

“Okay, here’s the thing. Did I, or did I not, ask you guys if you wanted anything?” Josh asked as he faced his assistant, Donna Moss.

 

“You did.” She answered.

 

“And what did you say?” he asked.

 

“No.” she smiled.

 

“And CJ, what did you say?” he turned to her.

 

“No, my mi. amour.”

 

“Right. And yet, Donna you seem to have helped yourself to my sandwich and you, CJ, keep stealing my fries.” He pointed out. “Anyone else want anything? Zoey, Ellie?” he looked between the two.

 

“Nope.”

 

“No thanks.” Was each of their replies.

 

“You sure?” he asked.

 

“Yes, we ate upstairs.” Zoey laughed at the feigned outrage on Josh’s face.

 

“Hey, how come you didn’t offer me any?” Ainsley Hayes asked.

 

“Because you would take me up on the offer. Plus, you have your own food. Unlike these two,” Josh pointed between Donna and CJ, “you’re not afraid to eat your own food in the presence of the male species.”

 

“I think that was a backhanded compliment.” The White House counsel replied.

 

“Stop whining.” CJ demanded from Josh as she snatched yet another fry from his plate.

 

“I’m not whining. I’m just pointing out that I asked if you were hungry.”

 

“Would you have paid?” CJ questioned.

 

“Absolutely, if it meant you keeping your hands to yourself.”

 

“Most men don’t complain when I don’t keep my hands to myself, but since your offering, I’ll take a piece of that triple chocolate fudge cake they have on special today.”

 

Sam chuckled, “Didn’t see that coming did you?” he turned to Josh.

 

“Blind sided me.” Josh admonished as he rose from his seat and walked away.

 

“That was smooth.” Ainsley laughed.

 

“Years of practice.” CJ smiled, “Plus it helps that Josh has some old fashioned views on certain things.”

 

“Like?” Charlie asked.

 

“Picking up a tab.” CJ smirked.

 

Just as she finished speaking, Josh returned placing a succulent looking piece of cake in front of her. “Enjoy.” He said as he took his seat.

 

“Oh, I plan to.”

 

Just as Sam was about to ask everyone what his or her plans for the weekend were, CJ let out a moan. “Oh my god! This is awesome, here try a bite.” CJ turned her fork towards Donna. “I swear it’s better than sex.”

 

Charlie coughed, Sam huffed, and Josh took the bait. “You’ve got to be out of your mind. I’ve never understood that statement.”

 

“That’s just you’re ego.” CJ challenged.

 

“No, it’s not, CJ. If you think food of any kind is better than sex, then you’re sleeping with the wrong people.”

 

“I don’t think so, Josh.”

 

“For once, I have to agree with Josh.” Toby spoke as he came to a stand still behind Charlie’s chair.

 

“Maybe, if you seem to hear that statement often, than it’s you who’s doing something wrong.” Donna piped up, looking at her boss.

 

“I don’t think so!” Josh answered.

 

“Well, I for one have to admit, sex is better than chocolate, but why separate the two?” Ainsley asked.

 

Josh and Sam both turned to look at the blonde woman continuing to eat her dinner. 

 

“Now you’re talking.” Charlie replied.

 

“Charlie!” Zoey warned.

 

“I’m just saying…” he said.

 

“Forget it.” Zoey stared at him.

 

“I hate to break up this heated debate, but I’m gonna need you for a bit, Sam.” Toby broke into the conversation again.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Anything wrong?” Josh asked.

 

“Nope, the President doesn’t like the speech, that’s all.”

 

“Great. There goes my weekend.” Sam frowned.

 

“Speaking of speeches, I’ve got some work to finish up.” CJ quipped.

 

“Me, too.” Ainsley said.

 

“What about you?” Charlie asked Josh.

 

“Nope, nothing pressing. Has the president dismissed you yet?”

 

“Yeah, wanna go shoot some pool?”

 

“Sure, you wanna join us, Donna?” Josh asked.

 

“No, I have a date.”

 

“Kay. See ya on Monday unless something comes up.”

 

Everyone dispersed and Josh found himself waiting at the doors to the residence with Charlie, while Zoey freshened up. “You sure Zoey doesn’t mind?” he asked not wanting to break up any plans that the couple might have already had.

“No, she’ll have fun.”

 

“Kay.”

 

They only waited a few more minutes before both Zoey and Ellie returned. “I talked Ellie into coming along. I assured her you guys wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Not at all.” Josh smiled at the quietest of the three Bartlet daughters.

 

An hour later the foursome was at the Georgetown Station, a pub on M Street not far from both the White House and Josh’s place. While Josh and Charlie played a game of pool, Zoey and Ellie sat at a booth chatting, Zoey drinking a ginger ale while Ellie was working on a Singapore sling.

“Do you think they look a little out of place?” Ellie grinned; noticing most of the patrons wore jeans and T-shirts, while the two White House staffers remained in their suits. Although both had removed their jackets and ties for comfort, Josh she noticed had also rolled his shirt sleeves up.

 

“Just a little. They look good though, don’t you think?” Zoey watched Charlie hitting the cue ball.

 

Looking at her sister, back at the guys and once again at her sister, Ellie nodded her head. “Oh yeah.”

 

“Don’t you think it’s about time you did something about your crush?”

 

“It’s not a crush.” Ellie admonished.

 

“Infatuation then.”

 

“Zoey.”

 

“It’s been years, Ellie.”

 

“He doesn’t even know me.”

 

“That can change.”

 

“What can change?” Charlie asked as he took a seat beside his girlfriend.

 

“Nothing.” Ellie responded as Josh slide into the booth beside her resting his arm along the back of their shared bench. She didn’t trust Zoey’s answer.

 

“I put our names up for a game.” Charlie told Zoey.

 

“Kay.”

 

“So, Josh, you seeing anyone these days?” Zoey turned her attention to Josh, taking a pull on her straw.

 

“No.” Josh answered just as their waitress stopped at the table.

 

“You guys need anything?” She smiled.

 

“Two Corona’s and…what are you having Ellie?” Josh asked.

 

“Sling.”

 

“And a sling.” Josh said eyeing Zoey’s drink and noticed it was still almost full.

 

“You got it.” The young blonde answered then twirled on her heels and headed for the bar

 

“Oh, I love this song, let’s dance.” Zoey nudged Charlie out of the booth.

 

“Okay.” And with that Josh and Ellie were left alone.

 

“How’s school?” Josh asked.

 

“Good, can’t wait for it to end though.”

 

“I’ll bet.”

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t stay at work, from the way my father talks, you’re a workaholic.”

 

“Guilty as charged.” Josh grinned, sending Ellie’s stomach into a spiral at the sight of his dimples. “But I have nothing pressing on the table.”

 

The waitress arrived, “Here we are, two Corona’s and a sling.” She took the drinks form her tray and placed them on the table.

 

Josh reached into his back pocket and retrieved his wallet. He noticed Ellie reaching into her purse. “Don’t worry about it Ellie, I’ve got it.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yep. I’m pretty sure I make more than you.” He smiled at her again and she couldn’t help but return it.

 

The waitress made change and placed it on the table in front of Josh; he quickly gave her a generous tip and turned back to the woman beside him as he took a pull on his beer. “You should do that more often.” He said.

 

“Do what?” She asked.

 

“Smile. It’s a good look on you.”

 

Before she could respond Charlie and Zoey returned. Secretly Ellie was happy for the distraction, as she didn’t know what to respond to Josh’s compliment. The foursome spent the next thirty minutes engaged in a conversation about the Mets before Charlie piped up. “Our names are up, Zoey.” He nodded toward the pool tables.

 

“Oh, I don’t really feel like playing anymore.” Before Charlie could suggest he and Josh play again she continued, “Maybe Josh and Ellie would like to play.”

 

“Oh, no. I don’t think so.”

 

“Why not?” Josh asked Ellie.

 

“I’m not very good.”

 

“Not a problem, I’ll help you.” He climbed out of the booth and picked up his bottle of beer, waiting.

 

Ellie threw her sister a look before resigning herself to her immediate future. “Okay.” She too grabbed her drink and climbed out of the booth, following Josh to one of the three tables. She watched him as he walked over to the chalkboard and drew a line threw Charlie and Zoey’s names. Placing his beer on the side of the table he reached into his pocket pulling out a handful of quarters. He slid them into slots and pushed the lever releasing the balls, and quickly set about racking them up.

“You wanna break?” he asked the president’s daughter.

 

Ellie looked at the balls sitting in the form of a triangle, then at Josh. “I’m really not very good.”

 

“Should I be placing a wager then?” he smiled at her.

 

“Not if you have even an ounce of mercy.” 

 

“Okay, no bets. Come on, give it a whirl.” He said handing her a cue stick.

 

Ellie was self conscious enough playing a game she wasn’t very good at, but having Josh Lyman, a man she’d been crazy about for years watching her was elevating her state of self-awareness. She walked up to him and took the offered stick; she leaned over and broke the balls. She had to admit, she did better than she thought she would, but knew by Josh’s raised eyebrows something was wrong.

 

“Not very good, eh?” 

 

“No, it was fine, not legal, but fine. Why not try again?” he answered.

 

Ellie looked at the balls and how little they had seperated and scattered, “Why isn’t it legal?”

 

“Um, well you either have to pocket a ball or at least four balls have to go to the rails.” He answered spreading his arms to the sides of the table to help make his point.

 

“Oh, are you angry?” she asked.

 

“No, why would I be? Come on, let’s do it again.” He replied while resetting the balls into the triangular rack. “You’re problem was you didn’t follow through with your hit.” Josh explained when she leaned back over the table.

 

Josh showed her as he hit an imaginary ball on the table. “See how my arm extended after the hit? Try it without hitting the cue ball.”

 

Ellie did as he instructed and had to admit it felt much different this time.

 

“Okay, lets see if you learned anything.”

Ellie once again hit the cue ball with her stick but allowed her arm to follow through this time. The balls made a much louder racket as they hit each other this time and scattered father apart.

 

“Great.” Josh cheered.

 

Josh took over and made four shots in succession, allowing Ellie to have a few sips of her drink and better yet, allowing her time to observe the White House Deputy Chief of Staff without it being obvious. She liked what she saw, a lot! Her father had only been in office for two years now, and had only taken on what would become his senior staff a year prior to that; it seemed she’d been very aware of Josh Lyman much longer than those three years. 

 

She knew he could be a major thorn in her father’s sides at times, either by making the wrong comment at the wrong time, or making her father see and do things he might not necessarily want to. She, however, only saw his good looks and sex appeal.

 

She also liked the way he was downplaying his billiard abilities although not making it obvious. When he missed his next shot he said, “Uh, listen Ellie, you don’t have to call your shots.”

 

“Josh.”

 

“No, it’s okay. Just have fun, no pressure.”

 

“Kay.” Deciding her best bet was trying to put the five ball in the far corner pocket she positioned herself to make the shot. Just before she took it, she glanced up at Josh. “What?” she asked when she was him frowning.

 

“Nothing.” He said.

 

“Oh no, tell me, what’s wrong?”

 

“Don’t you think the two in the side is easier?”

 

Ellie looked back down at the table, unable to see the shot he could.

 

Josh saw her confusion and came around to her side of the table standing behind her. “See, the two here.” He pointed at the blue colored ball and then at the pocket situated right in front of them with his stick.

 

“Oh, I didn’t see that.”

 

“You need to take your time and look at all the angles. If it makes it easier, walk around the table while you look.”

 

When she set herself up to take the shot he’d suggested she suddenly felt his presence behind her again. When his hands landed on her hips she actually felt a shiver run up her spine and saw goose bumps raise along her arms. Then she felt his foot nestled between her feet and come to rest beside one, pushing against it.

 

“Spread your legs a bit more, Ellie.” She managed to suppress a groan but had to shut her eyes to do so. Even though the words had been spoken innocently enough she couldn’t help but fantasize that he’d spoken them in a sexual manner. She did as he suggested and widened her stance.

 

“Feel that? It gives you a better center of gravity. It also helps with your follow through.”

 

Ellie peeled her eyes open and swallowed, suddenly feeling parched.

 

“Okay, shoot.” Josh spoke, still standing behind her, but off to one side now.

 

She took her shot and actually laughed when she saw the number two ball disappear into the hole. “Oh my gosh. I did it!” she exclaimed.

 

“See, easy as pie.” He leaned his hip against the pool table watching her. It wasn’t often Ellie Bartlet showed much emotion Josh thought to himself, but he liked her smile, it was warm and genuine. He watched as she walked around the table looking at the scattered balls. Josh knew what her shot should be, but decided to remain silent and let her find it on her own.

 

“Hey guys.” Zoey approached the table and hip checked Josh.

 

“Hi.” Josh looked down at her.

 

“We’re gonna get going.” She announced. Ellie stopped in her tracks and looked at her sister, the ratfink.

 

“You need her?” Josh asked nodding towards Ellie.

 

“Nope, you two stay and have fun. Charlie needs to get home.”

 

“Babysitter has to be home at eleven.” Charlie explained.

 

“Okay.” Josh replied noticing a strange look come across Ellie face. When Zoey and Charlie walked away, Josh turned to her. “I can take you home now if you want.”

 

Ellie looked at Josh and knew the last thing she wanted was for the night to end. “Only if you want to. You know, if you have something to do.”

 

“Nope. You want another drink?” he asked nodding his head to her almost empty glass.

 

“Kay.”

 

He walked away and returned a few minutes later to find she’d made the shot he’d seen earlier. “Your turn done?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The two took another thirty minutes to finish their game. Ellie was pretty sure Josh had thrown some of his shots, but she didn’t mind. She actually had fun and was sad to see Josh sink his last ball.

 

“You wanna sit or take off?” he asked as he replaced their cue sticks to their racks. As they walked back to their booth continued, “Does your sister leave you stranded often?”

 

“No, we don’t hang out that much really and she never would have left me alone.”

 

“I guess I’m your knight in shinning armor.”

 

“Looks like it.” She couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Josh suggested while placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her out the door. He immediately noticed the young man wearing a suit speak into his wrist and realized it was Ellie’s secret service detail. He’d gotten used to the secret service since working at the White House but it always took him off guard when he noticed them during his non-working hours. Of course, those times were usually when Zoey was around, he hadn’t really thought of Ellie as having her own detail as well. But of course she would.

 

The two walked along the street at a slow pace. When they reached a set of lights Josh stopped. “Well, you wanna go home, or come back to my place for a bit?”

 

Understanding a decision had to be made in order for them to decide on which direction they took Ellie shrugged, saying, “It’s early.”

 

“My place it is.” Josh took her elbow into his hand and directed her towards his place. When he unlocked the door to his apartment, the secret service agent stepped in front of him. “Mr. Lyman, if you could wait here a minute.”

 

“Sure.” Josh replied watching the man walk into his apartment. A few minutes later the man returned to the hallway and spoke into a microphone attached to his wrist, “All clear.” Turning to Josh and Ellie he said, “Okay.”

 

The pair walked into his place and Josh once again shed the suit jacket he’d put on when they’d decided to leave the pub. “I’m gonna change. Make yourself at home.”

 

Ellie took in her surroundings. Though not the tidiest of places, she discovered Josh wasn’t messy either. Placing her purse on a table beside the door she walked into the room and took a seat on the sofa. The piece of furniture was extremely comfortable; she sank into it, welcoming it like a security blanket. Although secure was not exactly what she was feeling. She suddenly realized she was now alone with the man of her dreams.

 

“You want a drink?” he asked returning to the room wearing a loose pair of jeans and a Yale T-shirt.

 

“What do you have?” she asked deciding a drink was exactly what she needed.

 

“Let’s find out.” Josh replied while retreating to his kitchen. “Looks like I have beer, orange juice, milk, and…” there was a pause as she heard him opening what sounded like a cupboard, “vodka and gin.” He added.

 

Though she’d been drinking gin at the bar in the form of the Singapore Slings, Josh hadn’t mentioned anything in his list that would go with gin, so she opted for mixing her drinks. “Vodka and orange juice I guess.”

 

“Sure.”

 

She could hear him fixing her drink so she got up and took a small tour around the room. A tall narrow bookcase sat against one wall so she walked over to it taking in its contents. A lot of political biographies, political binders, law books, and pictures filled the shelves. Looking at the pictures, her eyes were immediately drawn to one with Josh and her father at one of the Inaugural Balls, probably the one at the White House put on for campaign staffers. It was a candid shot with neither of the men looking into the camera, instead they seemed to be in deep conversation, each with a champagne flute in their hands. She could see her mother off to one side. She couldn’t help but notice how handsome Josh looked in his tuxedo. She also noticed the look on her father’s face. Pride was written all over it as he looked at the younger man. A small pang of jealousy shot through her, wishing she could put that look on her father’s face.

 

“That was an incredible night.” Josh came to stand beside her. “You were there weren’t you?” he asked as he handed her the drink.

 

“Yeah. It was overwhelming.”

 

“I’ll never forget that night. We worked so hard to get there, it was surreal.”

 

“I remember how festive it was, and how happy everyone was.” She took the glass, noticing he didn’t stay but went to sit on the couch, a beer in his hand. She followed him and took a sip of her vodka.

 

“How come we don’t see more of you?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know. I’m busy.” She shrugged.

 

“You don’t like the spotlight much, do you?”

 

“No.” She shook her head. “But you know, he has Zoey and Liz to show up at all the right places with him.”

 

Josh frowned, “I’m sure he’d still like to have you around more.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Ellie, of course he would, and not just politically, although you’d make good copy.” Seeing she didn’t like that too much, Josh explained, “You’re a pretty girl, Ellie, photographers would love to shoot you more. You and your mother both.”

 

Ellie looked at him as if he’d just grown a second head, “You think I’m pretty?”

 

“Yeah.” He answered like his answer should be obvious.

 

“Oh.” She took another sip of her drink and looked away from him.

 

“Does it make you uncomfortable to know that?”

 

“Yes, no, I mean, I’m sure you look at me and see Jed Bartlet’s kid, so hearing you say that is kinda weird.”

 

“No, I don’t anymore, I used to, but you’ve matured into a beautiful woman. I’m sure the press would love to take advantage of it.”

 

Ellie looked at Josh again. She had no idea how to proceed from here. Was he just stating a fact, or was he coming on to her? She had no idea. She wasn’t as experienced as many of the women in her age group. She had boyfriends in the past, but none since a few months after her father had taken the oath of office. That had been two years previous. It had been just as long since she’d last had sex. After hearing about the fraternity’s quest to bed her, she’d taken an aversion to sex and had become pretty picky about who she dated. Since none of the guys she dated had been around for a forth or fifth date, no sex had happened either. So not only was she not that experienced, she was rusty to boot.

 

“Um, I think, I mean, I guess I should thank you, because I think there’s a compliment in there somewhere.”

 

“There is.” Josh replied, knowing he was making her uncomfortable but unable to stop himself.

 

“I heard you asked Aunt Millicent for her resignation.” Ellie wanted to bring the conversation back to safer ground.

 

“Aunt Millicent?” Josh raised an eyebrow.

 

Ellie smiled, “It’s hard sometimes to forget the personal.”

 

“Yeah, I guess. To answer your question, yes I did.”

 

“I’m sorry you had to do that.”

 

“It’s okay, it was before you ever made your comment.”

 

Ellie took another drink and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, before running her finger back and forth along her bottom lip. 

 

Josh watched her movements and tried to figure out what she wanted. Instincts told him to leave it all alone; after all she was his bosses daughter, much younger daughter. But since she’d shown up with Zoey at the mess hall earlier in the evening, he’d gotten certain vibes from her. Vibes that sent his masculinity into a heightened state, when they’d continued on to the pub he could have sworn he caught her starring at him a few times and there was the matter of her thigh pressed flush against his under the table. The booth hadn’t really been small enough to warrant such closeness. The real kicker though had been Zoey and Charlie’s early departure. Who did these girls think he was? God, he was at least twice Zoey’s age. But despite all those signs, his mind screamed at him no. Ellie Bartlet was off limits. So he wasn’t going to make any moves although the finger running along her lip was erotically enticing. The thing was, she didn’t even seem to realize it. 

 

He finally took a swig of his beer. After drinking practically half it’s contents in one pull, Josh replaced it to his coffee table and leaned back on his couch. His back flush against the couch this time, instead of half twisted, looking at his guest like he had been earlier.

 

“She’s my Godmother.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Millicent Griffiths, she’s my Godmother.”

 

“Really? I didn’t know that.” Josh answered, a light bulb going off in his head. All of a sudden Ellie’s comment to Danny regarding her father and the firing of the Surgeon General became crystal clear.

 

“I’ve known her my entire life.”

 

“I see. That’s the reason you backed your father into a corner.” 

 

She just shook her head. Again, silence fell over the room. “You really think I’m pretty?”

 

“Yes.” He turned to face her not realizing she’d moved closer to him.

 

Ellie leaned towards him remembering her sister’s comment about taking things into her own hands with Charlie and placed her lips onto her companions. Josh closed his eyes, taking in the pleasurable sensation overcoming his body. Ellie too closed her eyes not believing she was actually kissing Josh Lyman. She felt Josh’s tongue pressing against her lips and immediately gave him entrance. Her insides melted when their tongues began an age-old dance, bobbing and weaving, twirling and tangling, against one another. 

 

When Josh turned his chest towards her, Ellie leaned her upper body into his. Her breasts pressed against his chest. When it hit her once again with whom she was with and what they were doing she moaned into his mouth. Josh placed his hand along her neck, bringing her closer to him. Ellie responded by resting her hand on his shoulder. He felt far better to the touch then any of the fantasies she’d had of him, ever had. Yes, she had fantasized about moments just like this with him. The last couple of times she and her last boyfriend, John, has slept together, she’d actually imagined it was Josh she was with. Not something she would ever admit to anyone however as she wasn’t proud of that act. She wouldn’t even tell Zoey, her confidant these days.

 

Josh brought his other hand up and started running it alone her arm resting on his chest. Again goose bumps broke out on her skin. The fact that she was sitting with him on his couch involved in this type of activity was rather heady leaving her feeling light headed.

 

Finding her bravery she slowly caressed her hand down towards Josh’s lower region. When she found what she was searching for, she stalled for a moment, surprised to find a stiff mound in Josh’s jeans. This produced a groan from him, a sound sending her mind into a spiral. How many nights had she lied in bed daydreaming about doing exactly this with the White House Deputy Chief of Staff? Too many to count, that’s how many! 

 

For his part, Josh was fighting an internal battle. He knew he had to put a stop to their actions. He was a senior White House staffer making out with the President’s daughter. Surely he had more resolve than this he thought silently. But he couldn’t seem to make his body listen to his brain. Ellie Bartlet tasted wonderful, smelled lovely, and felt extremely womanly. When he felt her hand come to rest on the bulge in his pants he was about to put an abrupt stop to it all when she began to slowly run her hand up and down. Incredible was all he could think, and to say he was actually thinking was a complete over statement. 

 

Her tongue was once again invading his mouth and he found himself placing both his hands on either side of her face along the underside of her chin. He knew it impossible for her to get any closer than she was but he needed to at least have the façade. He’d been too busy concentrating on their duel of tongues to notice she’d managed to undo the button on his jeans and unzip his fly.

 

Ellie couldn’t believe she was being so bold. She’d half expected Josh to stop her when she began to part his pants. But he didn’t so she continued her journey. She could feel the strain of his penis pushing against his underwear. She slipped her hand into the opening of his boxers and found the prize she’d been searching for.

 

Again Josh let out a groan this time breaking their kiss. He rolled his head back against the back of the sofa his eyes closed. “Ellie,” was all he said?

 

Again she found his actions encouraging. She took Josh’s penis into her hand and began to slowly pump it. Ellie kept looking into his face and couldn’t believe it was her, Ellie Bartlet, putting the look of pure ecstasy on his handsome features. When her hand reached his tip, she rubbed her thumb across it. Feeling the moisture pooled there, she smeared it around the head. The gesture resulted in a further expansion of his manhood. 

 

Josh bucked his hips and once again hissed her name, “God, Ellie.” He was so into the sensations of her small hand firmly wrapped around him and making a pumping motion that he was taken totally off guard when he felt her warm moist tongue circle his tip and quickly be replaced with her equally warm moist mouth. 

 

“Ellie.” He placed his hands along the sides of her head and gently tried to pull her back up to his face.

 

Once she’d made the decision to perform oral sex on Josh, Ellie ignored it when she felt him trying to stop her actions. The feel, taste, and scent of him served as the best aphrodisiac she could ever think of. A part of her couldn’t believe she was actually doing what she was doing, but another part never wanted it to end. In all the times she’d imagined sex with Josh she never believed it would ever come true. 

 

She slowed her hand until it was now only holding onto the base of his member. Now her mouth was doing all the pumping, every once in a while she’d roll her tongue around him. He seemed to enjoy that as he gave a small pant and jerked his hips each time she did it.

 

“Ellie, stop.” She heard him plead but ignored him.

 

“Ellie, you…need…to…stop. I can’t…” he panted, “We can’t…” again he couldn’t finish his thoughts. Which only served to encourage her, making her pump her mouth along his penis in a quicker motion sucking now on the up motion.

 

“Ellie, stop, this is wrong.” Those words stung, but she ignored them. It may be wrong but she wanted to at least finish this. Suddenly, Josh’s hands pressed tighter against the sides of her head, his hips lunged up to meet her mouth, and he cried out an inaudible roar as he hit his release, his body convulsing.

 

She winced at the first taste of his seed but quickly recovered and did something she’d never ever done before, swallowed. As Josh’s body began to relax and his breathing was returning to normal, Ellie lifted herself off the floor between Josh’s legs where she’d positioned herself at some point during her actions. She quickly ran for the door, grabbed her purse and exited the room. 

 

Josh was slowly regaining his faculties when he heard the unmistakable sound of his apartment door being closed. His head popped up and as he feared, he found himself alone in the room. What the hell had just happened? He sat up, pulled himself onto his feet and walked to his door while doing his jeans back up. He opened the door looking up and down the corridor. Neither, Ellie, or her secret service agent, was anywhere to be found. Needless to say he was extremely confused. Why did she leave? Boy, what the hell was he supposed to do now? He closed the door and walked back into his apartment. He picked up the phone and called the direct line to Sam’s office.

 

“Sam Seaborn.”

 

“Sam, its Josh.”

 

“Hey, what’s up?”

 

“I don’t know. You almost finished there?”

 

“For tonight. Why?”

 

“Can you swing by my place on the way home?”

 

“Sure. You okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Kay, see you in about half an hour.”

 

~WW~

 

Ellie ran down the corridor of Josh’s apartment complex with tears streaming down her face. She reached the car that had been called to her location by the secret service when she’d first entered Josh’s home. As usual she was thankful for the agents efficiency. When she was alone in the car with Don Markel, he turned to her and asked, “Ellie, are you okay?” concern evident in his voice.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Anything happen back there that I should know about?”

 

“No.” The thought of her detail knowing what she had just done horrified her. Josh had asked her to stop, told her it was wrong, but she’d continued anyway. She knew she’d never be able to face him again as long as she lived. What was wrong with her? She wasn’t the type of girl to do things like that. The man had actually asked her to stop; he hadn’t wanted her doing such a thing. Any counselor would tell her that she’d just exhibited a major self-esteem issue, or rather a lack of self-esteem.

 

When they arrived at the White House she quickly walked into the residence and to the hallway leading to most of the bedrooms. She stopped outside Zoey’s door and knocked. She was both relieved and nervous when she heard her sister call her into the room.

 

“Hey.” Zoey said looking up from where she had propped herself up against her headboard reading a book.

 

“Hi.” Ellie sat on the end of the queen-size bed.

 

“You okay?” Zoey asked sensing her sister’s mood.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“What’s wrong. Didn’t you and Josh have a good time?”

 

Ellie stayed silent a long time trying to figure out what to tell her sister. “Zoey, I did something really stupid tonight.”

 

“What?” Zoey asked worried.

 

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I mean anyone, not even Charlie.”

 

“Yeah. What’s wrong? Have you been crying?”

 

“Zoey, oh my god, I can’t believe this.”

 

“Ellie, you’re scaring me. What is it?”

 

“I…” Ellie looked down at her hands which she was rubbing nervously together. “I… Zoey, I just…”

 

Zoey sat completely still. Fear was racing through her. Ellie was the most reasonable and responsible of them all. What could possible have her so shaken up? “You just what?”

 

While still looking down at her hands Ellie answered, “I just gave Josh a blow job.”

 

“What?” shock took over Zoey immediately, “Ellie, you…you’re kidding me, right?”

 

“No. God, Zoey, I wish I was.”

 

“How…” Zoey couldn’t even finish her words. She sat starring at her sister. Finally she asked, “Why are you telling me this? I mean, that’s kinda personal and… Ellie, did anything else happen? Did he force you to? I mean…should we call mom, or… I’m confused.” She finally gave up.

 

“I don’t know how it happened. I mean, we were necking and it felt so good, it felt right, he seemed to be into it and you know, I did what seemed like should come next and you know, was giving him a hand job and then I got carried away. The next thing I knew he was telling me to stop and I couldn’t.”

 

“Ellie, oh my god, I don’t believe this. Why wouldn’t you stop? Why was he asking you to?”

 

“I don’t know. He said it was wrong. I wanted to stop then, I mean, I wanted to cry too, but I didn’t do either. I just decided at that point that if this was my one and only chance with him, I may was well give him something to remember. How crazy is that?”

 

“Wow. So what happened then? I mean, wasn’t it awkward afterwards?”

 

“I left.”

 

“You left?”

 

“Yes. While he was you know, still half sedated for lack of a better word.”

 

“You left without anything else. Not even a goodbye?”

 

“No.”

 

“Wow.”

 

~WW~

 

“What’s up?” Sam asked as he entered Josh’s apartment.

 

Josh handed him a beer and sat down on his couch. He was still in shock. What had happened earlier was more confusing the more he thought about it, “Sam, what I’m about to tell you can’t leave this room.”

 

“Sure. You sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Confused, but fine. What would you say if I told you I just received a mind numbing blow job and the woman who performed it immediately left after it was over?”

 

“I’d say wake up, your dream is over.” The speechwriter chuckled at his best friend.

 

“Sam.”

 

“Okay, how about, how much did it cost?”

 

“Sam!”

 

“You’re serious?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Okay, I’d say what did you do to offend her? Did you call out someone else’s name, call her a nasty name? What did you do?”

 

“Nothing, I didn’t do anything. I may have told her to stop.”

 

“Why?” Sam’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“That’s complicated.”

 

“How? What’s so complicated about a blowjob? Unless you forced her to, you didn’t do that, did you?”

 

“No!”

 

“Did you, you know, this is weird…did you make her take you deeper than she was prepared to?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then I don’t get it?” Sam shook his head.

 

“Me either. I’m confused.”

 

“Me, too. Why did you tell her to stop?” Sam had a feeling those words were where the problem lie.

 

Josh stared at his friend for a minute. “Let’s just say CJ would say I should have called her and not you. It was wrong.”

 

“Oh my god, Josh, you didn’t…not Laurie.”

 

“NO!”

 

“Someone in Laurie’s former profession? Again that confuses me, did you not know she was a…”

 

“Sam, she wasn’t a call girl. It was…” he paused for a moment. “It was Ellie.”

 

Sam didn’t react for a moment, trying to figure out who Ellie was, then it dawned on him, “Oh my…wow…how…Ellie Bartlet?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ellie Bartlet.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“She just gave you a…holy…and then she just left.”

 

“Yes.” Josh shook his head.

 

“Okay, wait a minute, you said you told her to stop. Did you also tell her it was wrong?”

 

“Yes, jeez Sam, she’s the president’s daughter. And it’s not like I’m dating her or anything.”

 

“Well then, that’s it.” Sam shrugged at Josh like he was supposed to understand.

 

“What’s it?”

 

“She probably thought you were talking to her as Josh and you were probably talking to her as you know, Leo’s deputy, right?”

 

“Of course. Wouldn’t you do the same thing?”

 

“Absolutely. Wow, I can’t believe Ellie Bartlet just…” Sam let the sentence drop.

 

“What do I do now?”

 

“You have to talk to her. Let her know you were trying to be responsible as the White House Deputy Chief of Staff.”

 

“Right. I’ll talk to her.” Josh thought. He’d already decided to talk to her but for other reasons. But what Sam was saying made sense as well.

 

~WW~

 

The following afternoon Zoey was sitting in the living room when her cell phone rang, “Hello.” She answered it on the first ring.

 

“Hi, Zoey, its Josh.”

 

“Oh, hi.” She answered pensively. It felt awkward she decided, knowing what had taken place the evening before.

 

“Listen, Zoey. I need to talk to Ellie, is she around?”

 

“Um…she left.”

 

“Where’d she go? Will she be back soon?”

 

“No, she went back to Baltimore.”

 

“Oh, okay, thanks.”

 

“Kay, bye, Josh.”

 

“Bye. Hey, Zoey.” Josh called before she hung up.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did she seem okay to you?”

 

Zoey sat silently for a bit, not really knowing how to answer that question. Ellie had been much quieter than normal at breakfast that morning and their father had badgered her for a bit, until he realized Ellie wasn’t going to tell him what was wrong.

 

Her silence told Josh all he needed to know. “Bye, Zoey.”

 

W*W

 

Ellie sat in her dorm room replaying the events of the last twenty-four hours. She still couldn’t believe what she’d done in Josh’s apartment the night before. She wasn’t the type of woman to go around performing oral sex on all the guys she dated. As a matter of fact there were less than a handful of guys who walked the earth who could honestly claim to have been on the receiving end of such an act from her.

 

She knew she’d looked like crap at breakfast that morning, she hadn’t slept an ounce during the night. As a matter of fact, she spent some of the evening crying. She’d really messed this up. She’d been half in love with Josh Lyman since the moment she’d first laid eyes on him. It had been an immediate chemical reaction she was sure of it. Whenever anyone asked her if she believed in love at first sight she told him or her yes she did. How could she not? She was positive what she felt for Josh was love. 

 

She’d lain in bed throughout the night thinking about the first time that she’d seen him. Her father was still a Governor then and had been running for president. He’d invited his campaign staff to their Manchester home for the weekend to work out the finer details of his campaign travel and message. She, Zoey, and Liz had been in one of their bedrooms looking out the window as the cars had driven up. She remembered seeing Leo, a long time friend of the family, exit first. He was smiling and shook her father’s hand. Toby and CJ had exited from the same car within minutes. Both looked around the grounds, Toby had no reaction, but CJ, she remembered smiled and made a comment to her father.

 

Moments later another car pulled up and Sam got out of the drivers side. Josh had exited the car at the same time. Her eyes had been drawn to him immediately. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a sweater, and she remembered dark sunglasses. He’d come up behind CJ and said something making her laugh. They’d all shook hands with her father and that’s when her mother arrived from the barn. They were all introduced to her and then they’d all walked out of sight and soon she heard the front door open and the soft murmur of voices.

 

She’d wanted to run downstairs so her father could introduce her to the handsome man, but Liz had held her arm. “Where are you going?”

 

“Downstairs.”

 

“No, let dad work for a bit. We’ll get to meet them soon enough. I need to go see to the kids.” Liz had explained as she’d left the room in search of her children.

 

“Why does dad need all those people?” Zoey asked Ellie.

 

“I don’t know, but I’m sure all presidential candidates need a lot of people helping them. Man, that guy is cute.”

 

“Yeah, he is. I wonder how old he is?” Zoey asked.

 

“God, it doesn’t matter, he’s hot!” Ellie squealed.

 

“Nice dark hair, lean body.” Zoey mumbled.

 

“Who you talking about?”

 

“The cute guy.”

 

“Which guy?”

 

“I don’t know, the one driving the second car.”

 

“Are you serious? That’s not the cute one, I’m talking about the other one.”

 

“Which one?” Liz had asked when she’d returned to the room a child holding each hand.

 

“I don’t know. The one wearing sunglasses.” Ellie explained.

 

“Ellie, the man is far too old for you. Whatever you do this weekend, don’t embarrass dad with this crush.” She warned as she once again left the room to find her husband.

 

Ellie was brought out of her daydream when she heard a soft knocking at her door. She opened it expecting a friend or her secret service agent to be standing there. But it wasn’t either and she froze. “Josh.” She whispered.

 

“Hi,” he answered softly; “can I come in?”

 

“Yeah. Sure.” Ellie backed up a bit, giving Josh access to her room. When he stepped in she saw her agent across the hall looking at her. She gave him a smile, letting him know all was all right and closed the door.

 

She turned to face Josh; he wasn’t looking at her but taking in her dorm room instead. She was thankful for what was going to be a small reprieve she was sure. The last thing she wanted to do right now was face Josh Lyman, not to mention talk to him. What was there to say?

 

He finally turned to her and she could feel her face burning slightly. “I called to talk to you earlier, Zoey told me you’d left.”

 

“Yeah. I have some studying to do, it’s easier to do here.” She lied.

 

“Ellie, we should talk.”

 

“Josh, I’d rather not. What’s done is done, we can’t change it.”

 

“Ellie…”

 

“Josh.”

 

Josh closed his eyes and sat down on the edge of her single bed. “Listen, what happened last night…”

 

“Josh, I’d really rather not talk about it.” She pleaded.

 

“I’m sorry, but it can’t be ignored. First of all, it was risky and I hate to use this word, but stupid.”

 

Tears sprang to her eyes. Why was he insisting on embarrassing her further than she already was? Wasn’t it bad enough he didn’t want her, now he was calling her stupid? God this was awful, after all, what was she expecting him to say, thanks? Ask her for another one? What was she expecting?

 

“Ellie, why did you leave?” he asked, deciding to come around to what he wanted to say from another angle. He could see the tears in her eyes and knew she could be close to asking her secret service agent to ask him to leave. He’d have no choice but to abide by her wishes then.

 

“Josh…it was awkward. I didn’t really know what to do so fleeing seemed to be the right decision.”

 

“It wasn’t. We should have been having this talk then instead of now.”

 

“I’d rather not have it at all.”

 

“That’s too bad, it needs to be said. First I’d like to back up and apologize.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For placing us in that position to begin with. I shouldn’t have taken you back to my place. I think it may have placed certain expectations on you that weren’t fair. I honestly wasn’t expecting anything to happen, Ellie. I…I thought we could get to know one another a little better, become friends.”

 

Ellie felt her heart ripping in two. The last thing she’d ever wanted from Josh was to become friends. Lovers yes, and if that course of action allowed them to become friends as well, then fine. Of course the older she became the more she realized how ridiculous that idea was. Being friends first was probably a better way to go when it came to relationships.

 

“Ellie, there had to be a reason you took off. Did I do something?” he asked.

 

“No…yes…Josh.”

 

“Ellie, listen to me. We need to resolve this. I can’t have this hanging over my head for the next two years. What did I do? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

 

“No, at least not the way you’re thinking.”

 

“Then how?” Josh felt a pang run through him. The thought of hurting her scared him to death, not to mention made him feel like a heel. So Sam must have been right he thought.

 

“I…Josh…this is embarrassing.”

 

“Don’t be. I’m the one who’s embarrassed. I feel like an ass.”

 

“Don’t, Josh. None of this is your fault. It’s just…I’ve…I’ve been attracted to you since the first day I saw you...” Ellie chose not to continue.

 

“Really?” Josh uttered very softly after taking a long moment.

 

“Yes. You and the others came to our house in Manchester during the campaign and I became smitten.”

 

“Oh…so last night…” Josh let his words fall. Ellie’s admission had taken him by surprise. Sure, he thought the previous evening there had been something there, but he’d never felt it before then. To think she’d felt that way for years blew him away.

 

“Last night was incredible and heartbreaking all at the same time.” She confessed.

 

“God, Ellie. I had no idea.”

 

“I know. You’ve never really noticed me before.” 

 

Josh noticed the hurt saddened look come across her face. “That’s not true. I’ve always noticed you. But back then, well, you were…I don’t know, the Governor’s daughter, and I was working on getting him elected. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t notice you, you’re a pretty girl, who wouldn’t notice you?”

 

“And now?” she asked.

 

“Now, you’re beautiful and the President’s daughter.”

 

She shook her head and let out a huffing noise. “There it is. I can’t win.” She laughed.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Josh, do you know how many guys have tried to get into my pants because I’m the president’s daughter? Lots, that’s how many. And now, here you sit, telling me you don’t want me because I’m the president’s daughter. I can’t win.”

 

Josh was taken aback by her words. She was probably right, there were probably lots of idiots out there wanting nothing more than to score with her for no other reason than bragging rights. Dating was hard enough without that hanging around ones neck.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m sure that’s tough. But Ellie, trust me when I say you’re an attractive girl and last nights activities were genuine. Kissing you was natural and fun. I was looking forward to doing more of it, but well, things quickly got out of hand. I knew we had to stop but I didn’t put forth a very strong effort. And further more, my wanting to put a stop to it wasn’t because you’re the president’s daughter, but because you’re my bosses daughter.”

 

“There’s a difference?” she asked.

 

“Yes, though at the moment I’m not sure what it is.” He confessed. “But Ellie, lets move away from that for now. I have other concerns.”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him.”

 

“What?”

 

“I won’t tell my father, Josh. Your job is safe.”

 

“No, that’s not what I wanted to talk about. It is interesting you used the word safe though, because that’s exactly what’s on my mind.”

 

Ellie turned from him for a moment. Still not wanting to talk to him about the actual sexual act.

 

“Ellie, what you did was extremely risky. You don’t really know me. I hate to sound like your father, or better yet, your mother, but for all you know I could be HIV-positive, or have Aids. We…you didn’t take any precautions.”

 

Josh saw her face grow even paler than its natural state and wished he could take back what he’d just said, but he couldn’t, it was too important. “Don’t worry, I’m neither.” He wanted to ease any concerns he’d just brought up.

 

She turned and looked him straight in the eye for a long moment before speaking, “I guess that’s good to know, but like you said, it’s a little late. Josh, I’m so embarrassed. Please believe me when I say that’s not something I go around doing.” She closed her eyes.

 

“I trust you.” He sat looking at her for a moment before asking, “Ellie, how did I hurt you?” his curiosity getting the better of him.

 

She sucked both her lips into her mouth and blew out some air; “It just kinda hurt to know you didn’t want me to do what I was doing and wanted me to stop. I’m sorry I didn’t by the way.”

 

Josh sighed, “Okay, lets clarify some things here. I wasn’t really rejecting you when I said that. God Ellie, what you did was incredible so don’t be sorry for not listening to me. It wasn’t that I didn’t want it, its just I felt it inappropriate, and not just because you are who you are, and I am who I am, but because we weren’t even on a date.”

 

“You realize how confusing that sentence was, right? I mean, my father would rip that apart in a nano second.” She chuckled.

 

“Boy it must have been difficult having regular conversations around your supper table.” He smiled, liking the easy feeling that was starting to fill the room.

 

“Don’t I know it.” She smiled in kind.

 

“Ellie, last night was tough. I was attracted to you, but not only are you my bosses daughter, but you’re a bit younger than I am. Trust me when I say last night I wrestled with myself trying to figure out what to do.”

 

“You didn’t?” She asked not believing him.

 

“Yeah, I did. When we were playing pool I wanted nothing more than to teach you pool technique properly, helping you hold your cue stick, helping you hit a ball, doing all that while sidling up behind you, my body pressed against yours, but like I said, I am who I am. I’m a rather high ranking White House official. What I do while I’m out in the public reflects on your father and his administration. The last thing I wanted was a reporter or anyone who recognized either one of us to snap our picture and have it end up on the front pages of the Washington Post and have to explain it to your father.”

 

Ellie couldn’t believe her ears, he was talking about their bodies being together, showing her to play pool the way guys always do in the movies, and it always looked so sexy and erotic in the movies. Did Josh really want that or was he just appeasing her? “You didn’t.”

 

“Yes, I did. Ellie think back to my apartment. When you first touched me, I was already aroused wasn’t I?” His eyes seemed to burn into hers.

 

Ellie had to admit it was true, even before she began to caress him, he was erect. “Yes.”

 

“I might be a guy, but I’m not desperate, Ellie. It was you who was turning me on, not the act.”

 

Tears sprung to her eyes. Was he really saying these things to her, looking at her like that? How could she possible believe him, she turned him on? How, when? She thought he’d barely paid attention to her whenever she was around. 

 

Josh got up off the bed and walked over to where she stood against the wall. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her to him. “Ellie, don’t cry. I’m starting to think my coming here didn’t really resolve anything.”

 

With her forehead resting against his chest, both her arms bent at the elbow and her hands resting beside her head on his chest she sniffed, “I’m sorry I guess I’m just kind of overwhelmed.”

 

“What were you doing before I got here?” he asked.

 

“Studying.”

 

“You hungry?”

 

“I think I am. What time is it?” she asked.

 

“Four-thirty.” He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face to look up at him. “Why don’t we start over, you wanna go grab something to eat before I leave?”

 

“Sure.”

 

W*W

 

A few hours later Ellie was walking through her dorm room door once again, with Josh trailing behind her. They’d eaten at a campus pub and had lingered over a glass of wine before Josh mentioned having to get back to Washington.

 

She removed her coat and placed it on her bed, turning towards him. “Thanks for dinner. It was nice.”

 

“You’re welcome.” He placed his hands into the pockets of his open coat and rocked back on his heels.

 

“You wanna stick around for a while?” she asked.

 

“Yes, but I should get going. I’m doing Meet The Press tomorrow.”

 

“Kay.” She continued to look at him and was a bit surprised when he stepped towards her and not towards the door.

 

“Can we see each other again?” he asked reaching her.

 

“Yeah.” She barely managed to say. 

 

“How’s next Saturday?” He slipped his hands out of his pockets and around her waist, pulling her into him.

 

“Great.” Before she could even register what was going on his lips were touching hers. She reached up and placed her hands on his chest. She moaned when Josh deepened the kiss and pressed his lower region closer to her.

 

She wanted to do a celebratory dance when she felt his bulge against her stomach. She hadn’t been imagining things the night before when she’d found him turned on with very little effort. Perhaps he’d been telling her the truth in regards to her ability to turn him on. The feel of his hardened length pressed against her was doing wild things to her own lower region, as she could feel the heat and moisture pooling in her panties.

 

When she pressed her tongue against his warm moist lips she was rewarded with not only entrance, but Josh also let out a very sexy groan before their tongues began a tangled dance. Goosebumps quickly raised beneath her clothing when she felt one of Josh’s hands travel from her lower back up along her carriage to finally rest on her neck just underneath her jaw. Involuntarily she pressed herself closer against him.

 

“Ellie.” He murmured.

 

“Hmm.” She replied.

 

Resting his forehead against hers and looking down into her eyes he continued, “You feel so good.”

 

The only response she gave him was to lift herself up onto her tippy toes in order to kiss him once again. He responded in kind and soon she felt his hand cradling her left breast. This time she deepened the kiss, which seemed to spur Josh into running his thumb across her nipple bringing it to attention.

 

She responded with a moaned, “Josh.”

 

“Ellie, we really should stop.”

 

“That seems to be a favorite word of yours.” She smiled meekly as she lowered herself onto flat feet and placed her forehead against his chest.

 

“Not because I want to, but I really need to get back to Washington. I have some studying of my own to do before the show tomorrow.” He explained while still holding on to her.

 

“Right.”

 

“Saturday night.” He said while placing a hand underneath her chin lifting her head to look up at him.

 

“Yes.” She smiled.

 

At this point he released her and asked, “Do you have a pen and paper.”

 

“Sure.” She said while moving over to her desk and finding a piece of paper and taking a pen out of a holder. “Here.”

 

He walked over to the desk and quickly scribbled something down. He gave her the sheet of paper. “My home phone is the top number, but you’re more likely to reach me if you call the bottom number, my cell. In case you need to cancel for any reason.”

 

“Kay.”

 

“You have any idea what you’d like to do?”

 

“Do?” she asked.

 

“On our date.”

 

“Oh, not really. Maybe we could see a movie or something.” She suggested.

 

“Okay, as long as you’re not anything like your father.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“He always talks all the way through a movie.” Josh smiled.

 

Ellie laughed, “No, I like to follow the plot.”

 

“Great.”

 

“Saturday, six o’clock okay, or would you rather have dinner before the movie?”

 

“No, after is good.”

 

“Kay. See you next week then.”

 

“Yeah.” Ellie thought it bizarre how awkward she was starting to feel talking about going on a date with Josh. Perhaps it was just this prolonged goodbye; they never seemed to be very easy. Just as she had finished her thought Josh leaned in once again and gave her a quick peck before walking to her door and out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

~WW~

 

For Ellie, the week seemed to drag on and on, as she had numerous tests to study for, a couple of papers to work on, and a lab experiment to work on. She wished every day could have been like Sunday though. She’d woken up at eight o’clock and had taken a quick shower before heading to the dorm dinning room for breakfast. There she met up with a couple of her friends, Sheila and Rob. When the trio finished eating, they ended up in the common room, Rob sitting in a wingback chair with the TV remote, flipping through the channels for something to watch, while Sheila and Ellie sat on the sofa applying nail polish to their fingernails. As she was waving her fingers in front of her face and blowing on them, Ellie asked Rob to go back to the previous channel, as she could have sworn she’d heard Josh’s voice. Sure enough, when Rob flipped back Josh was admonishing his friend, Matt Skinner, a Republican, on his views regarding abortion.

 

“Since when are you interested in Meet the Press?” Rob asked as he turned to face his friends.

 

“I’m not.” Ellie replied, taking her eyes off the screen briefly to look at her friend before turning her attention once again to the twenty-seven- inch screen in front of her.

 

“So why are we watching it then? Is your dad going to be on it?” Sheila asked.

 

“No, that’s his Deputy Chief of Staff.” Ellie answered.

 

“Isn’t he the one that was shot?” Rob asked, although no one really knew why, as most of the nation over the age of twelve could probably identify Josh as the critical victim at Rosslyn. For close to a week his face had been splashed all over the news.

 

“Yeah.” Ellie replied, “I’m just curious to see what’s going on these days.” She explained knowing she wasn’t really telling her friends the truth. She was more interested in just watching and hearing Josh, even if he sounded a bit hostile at the moment.

 

After a few moments Sheila and Rob lost interest in the debate style show and started chattering amongst themselves, Ellie on the other hand pulled her feet up onto the couch and pulled her knees towards her chest allowing her to hug her legs close to her body.

 

“Ellie?” she felt Sheila nudge her.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Of course, why?”

 

“You were off in your own world I think. Even when you groaned and I asked if you were okay, you didn’t answer me.”

 

“Oh sorry, I guess I was just daydreaming.” She smiled coyly. There was no way she was about to tell her friends that she’d been having a flashback to Friday night when she’d been on her knees performing oral sex on her father’s Deputy Chief of Staff. 

 

“You sure you’re okay? You’re blushing?” Rob asked.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

 

~WW~

 

Opposite to Ellie, the week seemed to fly by for Josh. His week was full of meetings, both on the hill and in his office, but mostly in the Roosevelt room, either in conjunction with Toby or Sam or by himself. He had a couple of private meetings with Leo regarding on going negotiations he was overseeing between labor unions and other government offices.

 

On Friday morning he woke and went for a quick jog before readying himself for work. He was hoping the jog would help clear his mind for his private meeting with President Bartlet scheduled after the senior staff meeting that morning. Though he had no real desire for the meeting, it was one he knew he had to have, he respected his Commander in Chief far too much for the president to find out about his date with Ellie through a third party.

 

He’d checked with both Charlie and Mrs. Landingham earlier in the week to see when the President had a few minutes available. Both had come up with a bit of time just after today’s senior staff and before his meeting with Nancy McNally, Admiral Wallace, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and Leo McGarry.

 

“Okay, that’s it.” Bartlet announced dismissing his staff.

 

“Thank-you, Mr. President.” Toby, CJ, Leo, and Josh all replied in various forms. Within seconds Josh found himself alone in the Oval office with his boss.

 

“So, Josh, what’s on your mind? Is Stackhouse still rumbling?” Jed asked assuming Josh’s request for some time alone was due to work related issues.

 

“Yes, sir, but that’s not what I’d like to talk about.”

 

“Oh? Have a seat, Josh.”

 

“Thank-you, Sir, but I’d prefer to stand.”

 

“Okay, mind if I sit?” the President asked while taking a seat in one of the wingback chairs beside the sofas.

 

“No, please do.”

 

Jed looked up at Leo’s deputy wondering what could be bothering the younger man. Josh Lyman was not one to bring his personal life into the Oval office unless of course he was trying to veto the hiring of an ex-girlfriend.

 

“What can I do for you, Josh?”

 

“Um, Mr. President, you know how much I respect you, both as a politician and a man.”

 

“I think so, though it’s still nice to here.” Jed forced a smile. He somehow knew the conversation he was about to have was going to be difficult, his immediate thoughts being Josh was about to hand in his resignation. Though he should be handing it to Leo and not himself, unless Josh had already tried to give it to Leo and the older man had refused it. But, the next words out of Josh’s mouth took the president by surprise.

 

“Anyway, I’d like to talk to you about your daughter.”

 

“Zoey! What’s she done now?” Jed rolled his eyes.

 

“Nothing. I meant Ellie, Sir.”

 

“Oh for God sake! What now, should I have Charlie call her home again? What’s gotten into her?”

 

“No, no, Sir, she hasn’t done anything.” Josh shoved his hands into his pants pockets, just as a memory of Ellie Bartlet giving him head flashed through his mind. He quickly reigned in those thoughts as he stood in front of the woman’s father.

 

“I have to say, Josh, you’re confusing me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir. What I’d like to talk to you about is the possibility of your daughter and I…dating.” Josh replied, then held his breath, not knowing what to expect.

 

Jed sat completely still looking up at Josh. That was quite possibly the last thing in the world he’d expected the younger man to say. The two men remained quiet for some time before the President finally spoke. “Well, Josh, does my daughter know about this, or is this another one of your secret plans?”

 

Josh couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his lips, “Yes, she knows, Sir. As a matter of fact, we already have a date planned for tomorrow night.”

 

“So speaking to me is just a formality then.”

 

Josh remained silent. He honestly didn’t want to think about the possibility of the President of the United States ordering him to stay away from his daughter, what would he do then? Finally he replied, “I guess from where you sit it looks that way, but, Sir if you don’t want me to…”

 

Jed cut the younger man off, “Oh, now Josh, don’t play me for a fool. If you and Eleanor already have plans and I forbid you as my Deputy Chief of Staff, from dating my daughter, my much younger daughter,” Jed emphasized as his eyes boar into Josh, making the younger man squirm a bit. “If I were to forbid it, you and I both know I’d be in the proverbial dog house for a very long time. Do you think I’m crazy, Josh?”

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“Of course you don’t. Boy, my middle daughter sure has become adept at playing me, hasn’t she? First her Surgeon General comment and now this.”

 

“Sir.”

 

“Yes.” Bartlet rose his eyebrows as he waited.

 

“This isn’t Ellie’s doing really. She and I tagged along with Charlie and Zoey last week and had a nice time. We’ve decided, mutually, to spend some time together.”

 

Jed sat contemplating what Josh had just said, the younger man, he concluded was a far better negotiator than he’d previously believed. Josh was a very smart man, Jed didn’t for one minute believe that Josh bringing up Charlie and Zoey was innocent. Oh no, he was reminding him that another of his employees was dating one of his daughters. “And you feel the need to tell me because?”

 

“Because you’re my boss, and her father.”

 

“Okay, I can appreciate that.” Jed began to say as a knock sounded on the door leading toward the outer offices before Charlie poked his head in. “Nancy McNally’s here, Sir.”

 

“Thank-you, Charlie. Give me a few more minutes.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” 

 

The President stood and walked around his desk to stand behind it, two can play this game, he thought to himself, wanting to remind Josh where they were and who exactly he was, “Josh, if my daughter would like to date you, I’m not about to intervene.”

 

“Thank-you, Sir.”

 

“But so help me, Josh…” Jed stopped in mid-sentence and starred his deputy down for a second or two, “Just remember who you’ll have to deal with if you screw this up.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Josh managed.

 

“Mrs. Bartlet’s a mother bear when it comes to our daughters.” Jed smiled.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Now get out.”

 

“Thank-you, Mr. President.”

 

W*W

 

Following the meeting with Nancy and Fitz, Leo stayed behind to chat with his friend, “Mr. President, is there something bothering you?”

 

“That obvious?” Jed asked.

 

“Only to those who’ve known you for over thirty years.” The Chief of Staff replied.

 

“Tell me, Leo, is there some Senator out there who’s celebrating his seventieth, possibly his eightieth birthday?”

 

Leo starred at the President for a minute before replying, “What has Sam done now? Want me to talk to him?”

 

“Sam! No, Sam hadn’t done a thing. It’s Josh.”

 

“Oh boy, do you want me to take care of something?” Leo sighed, he loved Josh like a son, but couldn’t help but admit to himself that the man just seemed to find trouble.

 

“No there’s nothing you can do. It’s personal.” Jed brought his left foot up resting it on his right knee. A posture Leo knew meant his friend was getting comfortable. Not really knowing how to respond, Leo just continued to sit silently, opposite his friend in the twin wingback.

 

It didn’t take long before Jed continued, “He’s taking Ellie on a date tomorrow.”

 

“Josh?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And Ellie?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wow. I didn’t see that one coming, I take it you didn’t either?”

 

“Nope.” Jed responded.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The room remained silent for a few moments before a crooked smile broke out on Leo’s face, followed by a chuckle.

 

“Oh, no you don’t!” The President commanded.

 

“Don’t what?” Leo asked between chuckles.

 

“Don’t you dare enjoy this.” 

 

“I seem to recall, Mr. President, a certain individual gleaming much enjoyment out of my uneasiness when one Sam Seaborn wanted to date my daughter.”

 

“Yeah, well that was funny.” Jed defended.

 

“And this isn’t?”

 

“No, now get out of my office.” Jed ordered.

 

“Yes, Mr. President.” Leo continued to laugh while getting to his feet. When he reached the private entrance to his office he turned to his friend and in all seriousness added, “Despite his short comings, Mr. President, Josh is a good kid. Ellie could do a lot worse.”

 

Jed looked to his friend replying, “Yeah, yeah, I know. It could be Sam.” He smiled.


End file.
